Visitas inesperadas ¡explotan los celos!
by MariiDii
Summary: Naruto uzumaki podía ser muy impaciente. Tan impaciente que no veía la hora en romperle la cara a ese tipo. Una visita al hogar de la pareja de esposos por el cumpleaños de Hinata Hace que Naruto despierte sus sentidos de asesinato. ¡TONERI, NARUTO IDIOTAS!-Grito Sakura haciendoles tremendo chichon en la cabeza a ambos.


¡Hola a todos! la verdad es que habia visto un mini-doujinshi de 3 paginas en tumblr y me llego la idea a mi casa asi que comence a escribirla.

No soy muy buena redactando. Asi que, lamento los horrores ortográficos y de redacción. Lamento si no me di a entender en algunas escenas de la historia.

Este es un one-shot espero les guste :3

o

o

o

**¡Visitas y celos-dattebayo!**

0

_**Capitulo unico**_

_**One-shot**_

o

o

o

Todos conocían a Naruto Uzumaki como un impaciente y chico imperactivo. Que en vez de pensar primero antes de actuar, hacia todo lo contrario. O mejor dicho, el actuaba y no pensaba ¿para qué? Ya no podría regresar el tiempo. La mayoría de sus amigos lo catalogaban como el "ninja mas idiota, imperactivo y cabeza hueca nº 1 de la aldea" y por supuesto, el héroe de la cuarte guerra mundial ninja y sucesor para Hokage de Hatake Kakashi para molestia de Kiba.

Pues es que si, el era muy impaciente, pero después de que había casado con la hereda del clan Hyuga o como la conocían los aldeanos "La princesa del clan Hyuga". El muchacho había cambiado, ahora se sonrojaba cuando estaba junto a la chica lo cual los hacía ver como la mejor pareja de la aldea. No solo haberse casado con aquella hermosa joven lo cambio completo, si no que estaba volviéndose un hombre.

Pero, aquel día. Naruto Uzumaki estaría más impaciente de lo normal, y Kakashi Hatake lo sabía, así que tuvo que mandar a ninjas ambu a la casa de la pareja para que vigilaran la casa en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Después de todo una carta dirigida a Hinata llego hace una semana atrás donde pedían permiso al Hokage y le avisaban a la chica que una visita llegaría por el cumpleaños de la peli-azul que era ese día: 27 de diciembre.

Esa visita había llegado, ante la mirada atónita de los aldeanos los cuales algunos se escondieron despavoridos. Sakura se quedo sin habla ¡en verdad había venido! No podía creerlo, ella no le había creído a Kakashi cuando se le fue notificada las noticias. Pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos.

—Ese usuratokanchi va a explotar de celos… y yo tengo que estar ahí cuando eso pase—dijo el uchiha con una sonrisa divertida caminando hacia la casa de su mejor amigo siguiendo al inesperado individuo que caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha sin importarle su alrededor, seguido de Sakura que aun no podía creer lo que veia. El azabache había regresado de un viaje, y cuando estaba en la aldea el pasaba toda su estadía junto a la peli-rosa así ella estuviera en el hospital de guardia.

En la casa de la pareja Hinata Hyuga terminaba de poner un pastel en la mesa que tenia grabado "feliz cumpleaños Hinata", Era una torta casera hecha por su querida hermana Hanabi. Puso sus manos en las caderas y miro la mesa con una sonrisa. Estaba todo listo, había comida, galletas y su pastel; todo estaba preparado para recibir a esa persona inesperada. Sintió un aura de querer asesinar a alguien y volteo su mirada a cierto rubio que estaba sentado en el soba cruzado de brazos, mirando un punto fijo de la pared con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos Naruto-kun…no es tan malo, es nuestro amigo —dijo la oji-perla sonriendo

—No comparto tus mismos pensamientos-dattebayo—susurro el rubio desviando la mirada un poco sonrojado. La sonrisa de su esposa era hermosa y no podía evitar sonrojarse.

—Ya verás que todo saldrá bien—susurro la oji-perla poniendo una mano en el hombre del rubio. Se escucho como un "tic" proveniente del horno de la cocina seguido del timbre de la puerta principal—Naruto-kun ¿podrías abrir? Esa debe ser Sakura y Sasuke—camino a la cocina para sacar el pollo del horno.

—Está bien-ttebayo—dijo el chico suspirando caminando hacia la puerta de estar.

Al abrir la puerta soltó un gruñido de molestia y entrecerró los ojos mirando a la persona frente a él. Ojos blancos y azules se encontraron de manera hostil y casi se podría jurar que se lanzaban rayitos. Cabello blanco, piel palida y ropa extraña, ese chico en verdad le hacía hervir la sangre, miro a sus dos marionetas tras él. La última vez que supo de él fue cuando Hinata le dio unos ojos del byakugan para que se los pudiera trasplantar. Cosa que ningún anciano o su padre se negó ya que tenían miedo de que aquel joven quisiera destruir la tierra nuevamente.

—Naruto—dijo el chico fríamente.

—Toneri—respondió de la misma manera.

—He venido por Hinata

— Te refieres a mi ESPOSA? —Recalco la palabra esposa con una venita en la frente- Yo solo espero que sea para celebrar su cumpleaños-dattebayo

—Sí, eh venido solo por eso. Tu no me agradas para nada, solo vine para dar mi presente a mi princesa. —dijo el peli-blanco.

— ¡Ya deja de llamarla así!—puso los ojos en blanco y levanto un poco los dientes aun con la vena palpando en su frente.

—Te dije que explotaría—susurro el Uchiha llegando junto a Sakura la cual solo suspiraba.

—Para mí ella sigue siendo mi princesa y seguirá llamándola así. Solo hasta que ella diga lo contrario. Además, lo matrimonios no duran para siempre—dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos un poco altanero.

—Eres un Hijo de… — no termino la frase porque la dulce voz de su esposa lo hizo callar.

—Toneri-kun—El peli-blanco miro a la chica que se acerca hacia ellos, y se sonrojo levemente.

—Hinata, mi princesa. Esta más hermosa de lo que recordaba—hizo una leve reverencia ignorando al rubio lo cual lo hizo exasperar más.

En verdad que Naruto estaba impaciente por golpearle la cara…

—Muchas Gracias Toneri. Bienvenido a Konoha, Naruto-kun y yo te estábamos esperando. Ven pasa—la chica sonríe y le da paso al chico el cual le dio un leve empujo al rubio que seguía en la puerta para poder pasar y seguir a la chica.

— ¡Oye!—dijo frunciendo el seño—Quiero golpearlo—susurro y luego sintió una mano mano en su hombro y vio a Sasuke el cual le sonreía divertido.

—Prepara los papeles de divorcio dobe—Dijo el azabache para entrar a la casa.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado Sasuke! ¡¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi casa?! Y ¿¡como que papeles de divorcio!? ¡No sé como Sakura-chan te soporta!—El rubio lo siguió gritando.

La peli-rosa solo veía la escena con una ceja alzada, volvió a suspirar y entro a la casa de los uzumaki cerrando la puerta.

—Va a ser un largo día—susurro dirigiéndose al comedor.

Había mucha comida en la mesa, Toneri y Sakura felicitaban a Hinata por tan increíble comida. A pesar de las patadas debajo de la mesa por parte del rubio y el peliblanco que por supuesto recibieron un golpe de Sakura que les dejo tremendo chichón y un regaño donde les decía que debían comportarse y mas frente a Hinata pues ella se había esmerado mucho en cocinarles. A pesar de todo eso, fue tranquilo. Hinata no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, eran los 3ros palillos chinos que Naruto partía por la mitad menos de media hora. Estaba celoso y ella lo sabía, pues Toneri no dejaba de decirle princesa, hermosa y elogiarla.

Hinata a pesar de todo lo que Toneri le había hecho pasar ella lo consideraba su amigo y ella estaba segura que Naruto también, claro obviamente alejado de ella. Había recibido un hermoso juego de pendientes con collar en forma de media luna por parte del peli-blanco. Por inercia abrazo al joven para agradecerle el detalle cosa que no le gusto a Naruto pues los presentes pudieron sentir el chakra del kyubi incrementar. Sasuke solo soltó una risa con la nariz, Sakura se pego en la frente con una mano y Hinata dejo de abrazar a Toneri para luego encogerse en su asiento y sonreír nerviosamente.

En verdad que Naruto estaba impaciente por partirle el rostro…

Despues de conversar y disfrutar de un delicioso almuerzo, Hinata repartió pedazos de pastel a las visitas, ella tenía planeado hacer una reunión más grande, pero como Sasuke debía partir mañana y Toneri había avisado que iba a visitarla para llevarle un presente en persona, decidió hacer algo sencillo para disfrutar con ellos y luego celebrarían mejor el fin de semana.

—Hinata-hime…si algún momento te aburres de ese chico con cara idiota que haces llamar esposo. Avísame y vendré por ti—Dice el peli-blanco tomando ambas manos de Hinata entre las sillas mientras la mira con brillo en los ojos.

— ¿Eh?—la chica parpadea perpleja sin

— ¿¡como que cara de idiota!? ¡Suelta las manos de mi mujer, cara de uke!—Naruto pego las palmas de la mano en la mesa y se levanto de la misma haciendo caer la silla al suelo. Tenía una venita en su frente y lo señalaba con el dedo índice.

—Es enserio Hinata-hime. Piénselo yo la tengo más grande—ignoro olímpicamente al rubio y semejante propuesta hizo sonrojar a Sakura y casi desmayar a Hinata.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Toneri-teme!—grito lanzándole encima comenzando una pelea de patadas y puñezatos.

— ¡Naruto!—Sakura se levanto de la silla para separarlos.

— ¡Naruto-kun, Toneri!—exclamo la peli-azul

— ¡Es mía!-exclamo el rubio

— ¡Yo la vi primero!—grito el peli-blanco

— ¡Ella me ama a mí y es mi esposa!—Volvió a decir el rubio.

— ¡YA BASTA DETENGANSE!—Ambos chicos se detuvieron en seco al escucho la voz Hinata gritarles de manera molesta. Naruto estaba sobre toneri, Toneri jalaba los cabellos del rubio y Naruto agarra el cuello de la camisa del peli-blanco.

— ¡IDIOTAS!—los dos recibieron unos golpes en la cabeza por parte de Sakura

—Este pastel esta delicioso—susurro el Uchiha sentado tranquilamente en la mesa comiendo su pastel, mientras metía galletas y comida en un bolso que tenia. Había que afrontarlo, Sakura no cocinaba del todo bien y mañana se iba de viaje así que él quería sobrevivir.

—Toneri… es muy amable de tu parte proponerme que me vaya contigo pero, yo amo a Naruto-kun y no lo cambia por nada del mundo. Lo quiero con todos sus defectos y virtudes. El, me salvo en muchas ocasiones cuando era niña y no quiero dejar de ver esa sonrisa que…tanto me gusta—susurro la oji-perla bajando un poco la cabeza sonrojada mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa. Estaba apenada, decir semejantes cosas frente a todos le había avergonzado.ç

Naruto la miraba atónito mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un sonrojo y luego llevaba su mano a su cara tratando de tapar el color de su rostro lo cual fue en vano. ¿Cómo es posible que esa hermosa criatura fuera suya? ¿Su esposa y la futura madre de sus hijos? ¡En verdad que era afortunado!

— corazón –dattebayo—dijo el rubio apenado.

Toneri se levanto del suelo con una sonrisa sincera y Hinata le correspondió a la sonrisa. Se dieron un abrazo y los demás caminaron hacia la puerta. Ya era hora de despedirse.

—Vendré a visitarlos en otro momento—dijo el peli-blanco frente a la puerta.

—Adiós Toneri—se despidió Sakura

—Adiós cara de u—no termino la frase porque Sakura le dio un codazo y lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

—Adiós Toneri, estoy segura que encontraras a alguien especial—Respondió el rubio sonriendo para abrazar la de la cintura de la peli-azul con su brazo.

—Bien, debo volver a la luna. Y Hinata—dijo el peli-blanco mirando a la chica.

—Felicidades a los dos por…ya sabes—el chico le guiño el ojo y la oji-perla se sonrojo violentamente y comenzó a sudar frio. ¿¡como lo sabia!?

—¿eh?¿De qué hablas?—pregutno Naruto confundido ladeando la cabeza.

—De nada cara de idiota. Adiós—Toneri comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de konoha seguido de sus marionetas.

—Bueno, Hinata, Naruto. Nosotros nos vamos. Sasuke-kun debe partir mañana temprano—Dijo la oji-jade sonriendo.

—Hasta luego Sakura-chan, Uchiha-san—Se despidió la peli-azul.

—Adiós, usuratokanchi— se despidió el azabache alejándose de la casa de los Uzumaki para tomar la mano de Sakura

—¡Cuidate Sasuke-teme!—le grito el rubio a su amigo el cual respondió con la mano.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron un momento sonriéndose para luego entrar a la casa. Caminaron hasta el comedor donde comenzaron a limpiar el desastre.

—Oye Hina-chan..Lo siento. Es solo que, ese Toneri me pone los pelos de punta. Yo…estaba celoso—dice el rubio apenado mirando a la chica que estaba frente a el con un cepillo. Hinata pone el cepillo a un lado y camina hacia el rubio

—Tranquilo Naruto-kun, yo te amo solo a ti..siempre te eh amado y siempre te amare—susurro la oji-perla caminando hacia su esposo y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Yo también te amo Hinata. Siempre lo hare—respondió el rubio sonriendo mirando a los ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban.

Hinata enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo mientras este la abrazaba a su cintura. Por la diferencias de alturas, la oji-pela se puso de puntitas y el rubio se encorvo. Fue un beso largo y dulce donde demostraban cuanto se amaban. Al separarse pegaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro.

—o...oye Naruto-kun yo, te-tengo algo que dé-decirte—tartamudeo la chica sonrojándose violentamente y poniéndose muy nerviosa. Se separaron un momento.

—Dime Hina soy todo odios—el rubio le sonríe de oreja en oreja.

—Pues...Yo...yo E-E ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!—Soltó gritando mientras cerraba los ojos y se sonrojaba.

Hinata duro como 2 minutos con los ojos cerrados, cuando no sintió la reacción de Naruto abrió los ojos y se alarmo. Estaba llorando, Gruesas lagrimas bajaban por los ojos azules de su esposo ¿acaso el?

—Que pasa Naruto-kun…no me digas que tu…no quieres..—sentía las ganas de llorar pero no pudo terminar porque el rubio la abrazo de la cintura y comenzó a darle vueltas en el aire con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja.

— ¡VOY A SER PAPA-DATTEBAYO! ¡OH HINATA SEREMOS PADRES!—la bajo para luego abrazarla y hundir su cabeza en su cuello mojándole la camisa a la chica con sus lágrimas.

—N-Naruto-kun—susurro sorprendida la chica correspondiendo al abrazo para luego sonreír sintiendo las lagrimas salir de sus ojos, pero esta vez eran de felicidad. Naruto se separo un poco de la chica tomando su rostro entre sus manos y pegar sus frentes aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo…Hinata...Muchas Gracias—

—Tu también…gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Naruto-kun—susurro la chica contra sus labios para fundirse en un nuevo beso.

Estaba feliz, tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo ninja… ¡qué mundo!¡Del universo! Ya no estaría solo, ya su hogar no estaría vacio y las luces no estarían apagadas cuando llegara a casa. Su hogar estaría lleno de calidez y risas. Una familia, lo que el tanto anhelaba se había hecho realidad. Y ya estaba ansioso por ver a su hijo, si HIJO porque el estaba seguro que seria baron y quien sabe… tal vez en el futuro podrían tener otro bebe, una niña tal vez. Después de todo, el era muy impaciente.

Fin

o

o

o

o

o

o

¿y bien? ¿que les parecio? espero les haya gustado. Tengo mas ideas rondando en mi cabeza sobre tramas como esta en donde Toneri este involucrado. Pues el personaje de verdad que hizo un excelente trabajo en The last para poner celoso a Naruto y esas cosas (aunque aun lo odio por jalar a Hinata de forma tan brutal del cabello pero bueno)

No sean malos y dejenme un review :3

Se cuidan

¡BYE!


End file.
